General Cryptor
General Cryptor is the secondary antagonist of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is one of many Nindroids designed by Cyrus Borg. As his name suggests, General Cryptor is the most powerful and advanced of Cyrus' Nindroids, serving as the leader of the robotic army. In stark contrast to the rest of the Nindroids, General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is talkative, hotheaded, and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. He is voiced by Richard Newman. History During the Invasion of New Ninjago city, Cryptor was created alongside the other Nindroids with Zane's blueprint. He arrived with his Destructoid and fires against Ninjas where apparently their vehicles were only a decoy, Not long after he was guarding the Power Station and meets Min-Droid as he gived him his nickname, He then received a signal from Min-Droid where he has caught the Ninjas inside of the power station, he proceeds as he was about to blast the door with shooting laser out of his armor but he was distracted by Pixal's interference, he grabbed Pixal and then encounters Zane as he meets his Original, he then engaged in battle as Cryptor received some hits but easily overpowers Zane. The Power Station was destroyed as he was then powered down, meanwhile, he was then powered back on from Tech Wu/Evil Wu who became an brainwashed ally of the Overlord and the Nindroids, he then began to attack Jay's parents home, then he encounters Zane again along with Pixal, While Zane was blocking his lasers with his Techno Blade, Cryptor again overpowers him by shooting laser out of his armor where Zane takes the fall, After the battle, Cryptor, Nindroids, Wu and the mysterious Stranger began to retreat. Cryptor then received an order to distract the ninjas so that Wu and the Stranger be able to capture Lloyd as he and his army are attacking the Serpentine tribe, eventually, Cryptor made Skales Jr. tripped down as he was mocking him and about to cause an harm to that young Hypnobrai until he was kicked in the face by Kai and starts to pay more attention to the four ninjas, he was pinned down but overpowers them effortlessly and sends his Nindroids to finish them, when Cole discovered that they were powered by eels in their pack, he retreated without being seen. Cryptor was now teaming up with Wu and Pythor where they need to retrieve the Techno Blades in Borg Tower before the Ninjas reboot the systems. They first encounter against a group of citizens of New Ninjago city who fights for their favorite shows, they manage to pulled off where this time they encounter Nya as she gives them a chance to surrender where Cryptor laughs and calls her Cute, Then Cryptor and the Nindroids were facing off against Nya as Pythor and Wu goes to Cyrus's office, then he discovers the Ninjas have reboot the system and orders his nindroids to switch their power offline, before he retreated with his nindroid, he glared at Nya as he was looking foward for their second date. Few days after, as Cyrus Borg was brainwashed again and constructing a rocket to began the Project Arcturus, Cryptor began to question Pythor about Overlord's plan since he and the nindroids haven't seen him for few days, when Pythor told him he's consumed at the moment, he began to angered as if he and the nindroids finds out that Pythor pretends that Overlord is alive only to use them he would eventually pay dearly, but Pythor began threat him as he told him Overlord will reveal himself when he chooses to and reminded him that he can always be reprogrammed. Shortly afterwards Cryptor was driving a purple truck and had Pythor as his co-pilot where they tried to escape from Kai. Then when the Ninjas arrived, he gives orders to the nindroids to retreat inside of the rocket and finally began to fly in outer space. While in space, Cryptor began to search the comet where hopefully he'll find the golden weapons until he finds out the Ninjas have a boarded on his ship as he gives orders to his nindroids to get rid of them. After once he found the golden weapons, he growled as he saw the Ninjas again and he and his army began to return to the ship along with the golden weapons, While Cryptor was the pilot, he got kicked in the face by Kai where the key he had on his necklace was stolen from him, he gained conscious where he was then crashed down and angered as he screamed at the Ninjas. Then once the ship was destroyed, Cryptor eventually used his jets under his feet and began to fly back to earth along with the nindroids and the Golden Weapons. Before the Final Battle began, he and Pythor assist the Overlord as they prepare his Golden Armor, when brainwashed Cyrus Borg was no longer needed when Project Arcturus was completed, Cryptor released him only for him to watch his city and Ninjago fall and bow to Overlord as their new master. He then encounters Nya again as he wants to see how she can fight without her Big Suit in a fair fight this time. Cryptor effortlessly defeats Nya as he then began having a last conversation where he kinda flirts her sarcastically, then when Nya began to say Min-Droid thinks his leader is an short of an hardrive, unaware Min-Droid was just behind him, he began to tell her by insulting him thinking he has met toasters more intelligent than him until he and Min-Droid began to engage in a misunderstanding battle until at the end together they were frozen from Zane's ice and shattered apart. Cryptor was then seen at the museums in the hall of villainy as an remembrance the villain he was. When it was the Day of the Departed, during the eclipse, when spirits has inhabited on the statue of villains, Cryptor has been revived from the Departed Realm and meets some fellow villains, Samukai, Chen, Kozu and Morro as they are wondering who they were to each other and wonders why they were back, when Morro showed a picture of Yang that he can explain, Cryptor began to gather with other villains as he learns that he's only back during the eclipse unless he and the others destroys the ninjas who destroyed them so they may switch their places to be free from the Departed Realm, when together they were pleased, he then remet Pythor who calls him his Loyal Friend since they've been working together of taking over Ninjago and serving the Overlord. When they were told by Yang that they must each choose a ninja, Samukai wanted to take Zane but Cryptor complains and refuses to let him have him where he mistakenly said he's his clone where Pythor then corrected him by saying he's his clone, as then they began to argue about which ninjas they want, they finally began to agreed by choosing each ninjas with no arguments, Once all the ninjas were selected, Cryptor began to depart from other villains as he gathered three Nindroids and began to battle Zane, he taunts him by saying he knows his every moves before he makes it. At the end when Cryptor used his departed techno blade to swing, he missed at hitting Zane where he accidently hits himself on the head where his statue is destroyed and his spirit began to return to the Departed Realm. Powers and Abilities *'Cloaking ability': Like the other nindroids Cryptor can go invisible. He used this once when he was fighting Zane. *'Shooting lasers': Cryptor can shoot lasers out of his cybernetic eye. Like the other nindroids, he can also shoot them out of his armor. *'Enhanced Strength': Cryptor Is incredibly strong. He was able to lift and throw Zane away with one hand. In Curse of The Golden Master, when he was fighting the four ninjas, the ninjas were able to put Cryptor down together but he was able to push all four of them away with one push. There's a chance he can match Cole's Super Human Strength as he appears to be stronger then him. *'Strengthened (When absorbing the Golden Powers)': Cryptor and his nindroids are able to absorb the golden powers of Lloyd. Doing this would make Cryptor much more powerful then before. *'Flying Jet (Under his feet)': Like the other nindroids, Cryptor can fly using a jet that he has under his feet. *'Durability': Cryptor is extremely durable. He can easily resist most attacks the ninja throw at him with little effort. *'Overload': Cryptor has a power that wasn't shown in the Rebooted series or Ninjago Nindroids but was shown in Ninjago Tournament as a playable character. He can unleash enormous amounts of electrical energy and blast his enemies with it. Personality General Cryptor has a distinct personality and more sophisticated emotional programming. He is talkative, obsequious, hotheaded and arrogant, believing himself to be the greatest warrior in the world. He is shown to be dismissive of the Ninja, and at times, even his own troops. This arrogance is his primary weakness, as he tends to severely underestimate his enemies. Gallery Cryptor (Day of the Departed).png Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Samukai and Morro (Day of the Departed).png Pythor & Cryptor (Day of the Departed).png Min-Droid Vs. Cryptor.jpg|Cryptor and Min-Droid fight. Cryptor Attracted his Minions.png|Cryptor raised his army. General Cryptor and Min-Droid Waking Up.jpg|The Electrocobrai aroused General Cryptor and Min-Droid. General Cryptor is Back.jpg|General Cryptor returned from Departed Realm. Pythor and Cryptor (Ep. 32).png General Cryptor in Fight (Day of the Departed).jpg Cryptor in Delta V.png Skales Jr. and Cryptor..jpg Pythor and Cryptor with Nindroids.png Navigation Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Sophisticated Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creation Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Samurai Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains